Rules for surviving Cybertrionians
by GarnettFox
Summary: Rules by Explode and Chell!
1. Chapter 1

Rules for surviving Cybertrionians

By Explode and Chell.

1. For the love of primus stop mocking Chell cos she'd mute!

(When Chell get's angry she get's stabby, and those claws fricking hurt!-E)

2. Yes Wheeljack's my dad, yes he called me Explode, I kind of deserved it.

(Barely ten clicks old and I some how make argon explode-E)

(how she made a noble gas explode will forever remain a mystery-C)

3. Leo stop hitting on Chell!

(I'm not interested Leo get that threw your Neanderthal skull-C)

(...So that's a no to going out this Friday?-L)

4. Keep Chell away from I-pods and anything to do with Mac.

(MWAHAHAHAHA DEATH TO MAC!-C)

(...Is saying she's a PC to obvious?-E)

5. If you see us or dad running, try and keep up.

(We may like explosions but even we're not suicidal-WJ)

6. Chell love's Portal's nuf said.

(Why else would I change my name from Shelly to Chell?-C)

(And what's these rumours about you building a Portal Gun?-OP)

(...No comment-C)

7. Keep junk food away from Uncle Ratchet.

(NOOOOOOO NOT THE PRINGLES!-C)

(Your Pringles nothing GIMME BACK MY OREOS!-E)

8. A bored Sam is a soon to be hurt Sam.

(I don't even want to know where he got a glider from or how he climbed the base with it and not get noticed.-E)

(It was going well... Till Ironhide mistook him for a Seeker and shot the glider...Sam wasn't hurt...much. I think Bee smothering him did more harm than the actual crash-C)

9. Explode and Wheeljack are banned from even LOOKING at microwaves.

(Why Ex thought microwaving glowsticks, foil and Nitro glycerine was a good idea is beyond me-C)

(Lest I wasn't the one who tried to microwave plutonium...-E)

10. No one has a theme song and if they did they wouldn't be the following:

Boom boom pow- Explode and Wheeljack.

Still Alive, just want you gone- Chell

Sweet little bumblebee-Bumblebee

(I think it was Miles who started this with Still Alive-E)

(It snowballed from there *sigh*-C)


	2. Chapter 2

11. The following game's are banned:

Left 4 Dead 1 and 2.

Portals 1 and 2 (Chell is exempt from this rule...Mainly because she threatened to blow up the base-E)

(I SHALL NOT BE DENIGHED THE COMPANION CUBE! *glomps cuddly companion cube*-C)

All Reident Evils (I'm sensing a theme here...-E)

All Mortal Kombats (you can blame the Lambo twins for this one -.-* -C)

(awww robot SubZero is HOT!-E)

House of the dead (Your not the only one Ex-C)

12. Pet's are not allowed.

(That poor, poor dog-E)

(we knew him well...Untill Ironhide got him...hopefully he'll grow back his fur-C)

13. Don't put magnets on autobots when their recharging.

(Their annoying and mess up our circuits!-R)

14. Chell is random, get used to it.

(She made a model of the leaning tower of Pisa out of toothpicks, it was big as Prime!-E)

15. Chell + Coffee+ Rollerblades + Painball gun= the need for therapy.

(a bored Chell on a caffeine high is scary 0.0-E)

(They got Hound down...eventually, though theirs still some paint on him-C)

16. Don't attempt cybertrionian if you don't know what your saying.

(Leo told Prime there was a ferret in his underwear -.- -E)

17. Chell doesn't need encouraging.

(...she actually managed to replicate GLaDOS!-E)

(she's awesome, and psychotic X3-C)

(Like someone else I could mention...-E)

18. Don't play human sports with the giant robots.

(Sam tripped over Ironhide's foot and broke his nose on Grimlock's shin-C)

(Leo thought it would be smart to tackle me...-E)

18. No matter how much they tick you off don't sell either pair of the twins!

(Some sap almost paid me a hundred grand for the Lambo Twins XD-C)

20. Leaf blowers are banned.

(the randomness of Chell's minds astounds me-E)

(Sam and Mile's where doing it two!-C)

(But who was the one to make the harnesses and think that attaching leaf blowers to your back while riding skates was a good idea in the first place?-P)

(...In my defence at lest I wasn't late for that meeting!-C)


	3. Chapter 3

21. Please refrain from spiking Galloways coffee.

(I got him with vodka you guys?-E)

(catnip, he fell asleep standing up X3-C)

(laxatives XD-S)

(energy drink-BB)

(Got you all beat, Viagra-P)

(What?-Everyone)

(Even I'll admit he's a prick -.-*-P)

22. If everyone keeps quoting Big Bang Theory it will be banned.

If it's "creepy" to use the Internet, military satellites, and robot aircraft to find a house full of gorgeous young models so I can drop in on them unexpected, then FINE, I'm "creepy".(Leo needs a life, and a girlfriend-C)

I'm not insane! My mother had me tested! (I asked 0.o Sam's mother really had him tested-E)

Hello Oompa Loompas of science! (I get called a Oompa Loompa one more time someone is getting blown up!-C)

'I do not have to urinate. I am master of my own bladder.' (A slight pause later.) 'Drat! (Being a techno-organic does not mean you can completely control your bodily functions T.T-C)

laugh now, you just wait until you need tech support (Me to Side's when he was bad mouthing one of Dad's 'failed' experiments, He wasn't laughing when Uncle Ratchet refused to treat him later XD-E)

23. Never chain up crash dummies, rip off their limbs, splatter them in fake blood and invite bot's in to admire it.

(The thing's Chell and Miles get up to when bored-E)

24. Don't insult Paka!

(...It's a fricking panda hat Ex -_- -C)

(Shadup, Paka is EPIC! *cuddles panda hat*-E)

25. If Chell is seen with a energy drink, for the love of primus RUN!

(I'm not that bad!-C)

(...the rec room was a WRECK, you overturned EVERY piece of furniture in there including the bot's concrete couch and where giggling madly stroking your phone sending messages that kept saying 'My Lovely' -_- you ARE that bad-E)

26. The following are not good insults to be thrown at Starscream:

Dorito of Doom (Sam said this, then Chell made it epic by saying she wanted to nom Starscream XD-E)

(I like dorito's-C)

Megatron's b*tch (Megatron's smirk grossed me out-C)

Femme (Damn Chell you crazy!-E)

(He looks like one...-C)

27. Prime's trailer is not a good hiding place.

(It is, XD no one found me for ages-C)

(She had her Dsi, lots of pokemon games and know's how to recharge it with her claws -.- she eventually came out when her supply of cherry cola and pringles ran out-E)

28. Don't ask any bot's if they can scan a cooler altmode

(Bee got pouty, Ironhide got shooty, Uncle Ratchet got shouty-E)

(Jolt picked a new altmode though-C)

29. Explode and Chell are not to be given moniter duty unless they are supervised.

(I said I was sorry!-C)

(Hey you just caused the lock down, Primus knows how I managed to over load the sprinkler system and half drown the base...-E)

30. Don't fall asleep or mess about in meetings.

(Time's like this I love my Dsi XD-C)

(She's the only one who didn't get in trouble -.- I fell asleep, Sam was mucking about with playdough. I don't want to know what Leo was doing with that Playboy mag, Miles, I don't know he was there in the chair next to Sam, next thing we know he's on Prowl's head and no one noticed him till he fell asleep and started snoring-E)


	4. Chapter 4

31. Tazors are not to be played with.

(I can't feel my feet 0.0-C)

(Ex is still in the meb bay, and I can't say thing with s in them yet!-S)

32. Don't go to human docters

(Uncle Ratchet get's huffy and doesn't lt you leave the med bay till he's scanned you a million times-E)

(considering it'd be hard to explane the fact I'm part robot now let alone I have a new jaw and legs?-C)

33. WHO EVER HAS CHELL'S COMPANION CUBE WILL SURRENDER IT.

(She's going nuts just please who ever has it give it her back before she blows something up!-E)

34. Chell take's the secrity of her room and Companion Cube seriously.

(She has now created Turrets who will shoot who ever come's into her room with seditives unless they give GLADoS the pass phrase-E)

(and Cuby has a tracker now so if they think they can take him again I WILL FIND YOU AND LET GLADOS USE NEROTOXIC GAS ON YOU!-C)

(...You call your cuddly compainon cube 'Cuby'?-E)

35. Whoes idea was it to show WheelJack the Trifids?

(Dad's genticly engeneared some, all but one's been destoryed...-E)

(I call him Wheatly X3-C)

(*sigh* I question my taste in friends-E)

36. stop comparing Uncle Ratchet to House!

(House is epic *fangirl squeel*-C)

(XD Hopefully he won't find out it was us who sent him the Autobot sized cane with flames on it X3-E)

37. The Church of Blowing Stuff Up Does NOT exisit and no one should be converting to it or going to the servises (12-2 every Saterday Will does a BBQ for it)

(Admitance is free!-C)

(Fun for all geeks and people who just love watching explosions, Plus Will makes the most mouth watering ribs!-E)

38. Harry Potter is NOT I REPEAT NOT REAL

(-.- the Twins AGAIN-E)

(0.o Crazy space robots-C)

39. Do not leave a box in the corner of the recroom and ask if anyone can hear ticking.

(Redalert freaked, Bee cuddled Sam to his chest and treated to blast anyone who went near him, Prowl glitched, Ratchet was throwing ratchets, Wheeljack wanted to go examine it, Prime was trying to calm everone down. I am proud of my self-C)

(...How are you writing this from the brig?-E)

(...I have my ways-C)

40. No pretending to be sick to get off a test.

(Just me or does Sam want death?-E)

(Shut up DX-S)


End file.
